1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job management apparatus, a method of managing a job and a recording medium storing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Patent Document 1, for example, a technique in which a job which is stored as job data in a server is executed by an image processing apparatus, and a history of the execution of the job is recorded in the server, is disclosed.
However, according to the conventional method, in order to reduce a load on the server caused by storing job data, or in other words, in order to reduce utilization of a memory area of the server by the stored job data, there may be a case where the job data stored in the server for more than a predetermined storing period is automatically deleted. In such a case, the job of the deleted job data cannot be executed. Thus, it is desirable to flexibly manage storing of job data.